thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 15
Die fünfzehnte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien in England erstmal im März 2011, zwischen April und Juni in Amerika und im November bis Dezember in Deutschland und hatte 20 Episoden. Episoden # Gordon und Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) # Toby und Bash (Toby and Bash) # Emily und Dash (Emily and Dash) # Percys neue Freunde (Percy's New Friends) # Edward der Held (Edward the Hero) # Die Rettungs-Loks (James to the Rescue) # Glücklicher Hiro (Happy Hiro) # Auf und davon (Up, Up and Away!) # Henrys Spezialkohle (Henry's Happy Coal) # Wo bleibt der Schnee (Let it Snow) # Die Winter-Werkstatt-Party (Surprise, Surprise) # Spencers Irrfahrt (Spencer the Grand) # Bertie kommt herum (Stop that Bus!) # Ich häng' an dir (Stuck on You) # Die große Belle (Big Belle) # Kevin spielt Dampflok (Kevin the Steamie) # Die kaputte Pfeife (Wonky Whistle) # Percy die Schneelok (Percy the Snowman) # Der Baum-Wettstreit (Tree Trouble) # Der feurige Flynn (Fiery Flynn) Song * Hear the Engines Coming Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Mief * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash und Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Victor * Belle * Flynn * Den * Dart * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Bauer McColl * Der Herzog von Boxford * Mr. Bubbles * Der Manager vom Rettungzentrum * Der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite * Arbeiter * Die Schulkinder * Der ingwer-haarige Junge * Der blonde Junge * Norman (Name nicht genannt) * Die Herzogin von Boxford (Redet nicht) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Paxton (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Percival (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Allicia Botti (Nebenrolle) * Sodor Blaskapelle (Nebenrolle) * Der Fotograf (Nebenrolle) * Der Eisenbahn-Inspektor (Nebenrolle) * Der Manager der Molkerei (Nebenrolle) * Der Schiffer (Nebenrolle) * Der Feuerwehrmann (Nebenrolle) * Der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Knapford (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Baumexperten (Nebenrolle) * Sodor Uniteed Fußballteam (Nebenrolle) * Die Wäscherei-Dame (Nebenrolle) * Der Inselinspektor (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der weibliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Erwähnt) * Der Weihnachtsmann (Erwähnt) * Sir Handel (Nur auf Konzeptkunst) * Peter Sam (Nur auf Konzeptkunst) * Duke (Nur auf Konzeptkunst) Neue Charaktere * Der Eisenbahnkohle-Inspektor * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Reden nicht) * Der große Komponist (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry und Dash * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy und Ferdinand * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer und Mief * Simona Pahl als Rosie und einige Kinder * Benjamin Morik als Stanley * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro und Harold * Matthias Klimsa als Charlie * Robert Missler als Bash und Victor * Martin May als Diesel * Joey Cordevin als Mavis * Jürgen Holdorf als 'Arry * Rainer Schmitt als Bert und Flynn * Walter Wigant als Salty, Cranky und Captain * Angela Quast als Belle * Burkhard Schmeer als Den * Lennardt Krüger als Dart * Gerhart Hinze als Rocky und Bertie * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als der dicke Kontrolleur * Margrit Straßbruger als Lady Hatt und die Witwe Hatt * Joshy Peters als Bauer McColl * Herbert Schöberl als der Herzog von Boxford * Fabian Harloff als Mr. Bubbles England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby und Ferdinand * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Mief, Dash, Salty, Den, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, die Witwe Hatt, Mr. Bubbles und der Eisenbahnkohle-Inspektor * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Lady Hatt und der ingwer-haarige Junge * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Bash, Victor, Cranky, Kevin, Bauer McColl, der Herzog von Boxford, der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite und der Manager vom Rettungszentrum * Rupert Degas als Den (Nur in Der feurige Flynn), Dart, Flynn, Bertie und Butch * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Kerry Shale als Diesel, 'Arry, Bert und Norman * William Hope als der Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt und der Stallknecht (Nicht erwähnt) Amerika * Michael Brandon als der Erzähler, Diesel und Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler (Nur für die 2013er Versionen von Auf und davon) * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Bash, Rocky, der Herzog von Boxford, der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite, der Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt und der Stallknecht * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Bert, Norman, Harold, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt und der Eisenbahnkohle-Inspektor * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Rosie, Mavis und Lady Hatt * Keith Wickham als Salty, Den, Captain und die Witwe Hatt * Ben Small als Stanley * Teresa Gallagher als Belle und der ingwer-haarige Junge * Rupert Degas als Den (Nur in Der feurige Flynn), Dart, Flynn und Bertie * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Glenn Wrage als Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand, Cranky, Butch und der Manager vom Rettungszentrum * David Bedella als Victor Trivia * Diese Staffel spielt nach Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks, wurde aber vorher veröffentlicht. * Diese Staffel war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Butchs erste Sprecherolle in der TV-Serie. ** Trevors erster Auftritt in einer vollanimierten Episode. ** Der erste animierte Auftritt von Arlesdale End, Castle Loch, dem Norramby-Fischdorf und Wellsworth. ** Die erste Staffel mit Herbert Schöberl in der deutschen und Rupert Degas in der englischen Synchronisation. ** Die erste Staffel, in der Thomas' Name in keinem der englischen Episodentitel steht. In Deutschland ist dies nach Staffel 4 die zweite. * Ein paar Sachen gab es auch nur hier: ** Es war die einzige Staffel, in der Thomas, Gordon und Percy mehr Rollen als das restliche Dampt-Team hatten. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Annie und Clarabels Namen kein einziges Mal erwähnt werden. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Butch im britischen von Rupert Degas gesprochen wurde; Matt Wilkinson übernham diese Rolle mit Staffel 16. * Es war auch das letzte Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die letzte Staffel mit Christopher Skala als ausführenden Produzenten. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Jo Jordan als kreativen Produzenten. ** Die letzte Staffel, in der Hiro im finnländischen von Jukka Voutilaninen gesprochen wurde. * Percys Pfeife geht beim Benutzen nun auf und ab. * Jules de Jongh steht in den britischen Credits, obwohl keiner ihrer Charaktere in dieser Version spricht. * Beim britischen Netflix wurde diese Staffel zunächst als Staffel 13 aufgelistet, dieser Fehler wurde aber korrigiert. * In Finnland wurde diese Staffel auf der Website von MTV Juniori gezeigt, bevor sie ins Fernsehen kam. Hinter den Kulissen Datei:KevinTheSteamieStoryboard1.jpg|Storyboards Datei:KevinTheSteamieStoryBoard2.jpg Datei:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard1.jpg Datei:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard2.jpg Datei:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard3.jpg en:Series 15 es:Temporada 15 he:העונה החמש עשרה ja:第15シーズン pl:Seria 15 ru:Сезон 15 zh:第15季 Kategorie:TV-Serie